1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a container module including a cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
To quickly establish a cloud operating system, a container is typically used as a room for the cloud operating system. When designing a container for containing multiple computer servers, an air conditioner is located in the container for controlling the temperature to a desirable level to cool the computer servers.
However, if there are multiple containers, each container has one air conditioner. When the air conditioners are operating, high amounts of power are consumed. Additionally, even if some of the containers need less cooling, all air conditioners still operate, wasting power.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.